Side Story of The Letter (HunHan ver)
by gladiolus92
Summary: Ini adalah kisah sederhana Sehun dan Luhan yang bermula dari pertemuan mereka di pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tingkah lucu Jaera yang terus-terusan menganggap Sehun sebagai ayahnya, dan juga momen pertemuan Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga \ LAST CHAP! \ HUNHAN EXO \ GS \ THREESHOT \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting at The Door

**gladiolus92 proudly present...**

**_©Side Story of The Letter (HunHan ver)_**

**GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | THREESHOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Ini adalah kisah sederhana Sehun dan Luhan yang bermula dari pertemuan mereka di pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tingkah lucu Jaera yang terus-terusan menganggap Sehun sebagai ayahnya, dan juga momen pertemuan Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga**

**_Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story is absolutely mine!_**

_**Note: FF ini adalah Side Story dari The Letter, jadi ini berhubungan dengan The Letter. Oleh karena itu, sangat perlu membaca FF The Letter dulu sebelum membaca FF ini^^**_

**This is the 1st chapter [1/3]**

**\- First Meeting at The Door -**

**ENJOY THIS STORY!**

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat madu baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi. Sang sopir taksi membantu wanita itu untuk mengeluarkan koper besarnya dari bagasi, kemudian wanita cantik itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang sopir.

Tak lama kemudian, sopir taksi tersebut langsung undur diri dari hadapan si wanita, dan kini si wanita berdiri bersama dengan koper di tangan kanannya, dan juga bersama seorang gadis kecil yang bertengger manis dalam gendongan tangan kirinya.

Sang wanita cantik bermata rusa untuk beberapa saat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bangunan tinggi yang berada di depannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa kembali kesini," ucapnya lirih.

Ucapan lirih itu rupanya mampu menghadirkan gurat penasaran di wajah sang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi diam. Namun sang wanita dewasa tampaknya tak mau memberi penjelasan pada si gadis kecil karena kini wanita berkaki jenjang itu justru langsung berjalan memasuki bangunan megah yang menjadi tempat tujuannya itu.

Sebenarnya wanita cantik itu agak kerepotan sekarang. Dua tangannya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tangan kirinya sibuk menahan berat tubuh sang gadis kecil, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menyeret koper besar yang tentunya tak bisa dikatakan ringan itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak tega jika harus melihat gadis kecil berusia dua tahun itu berjalan sendiri. Gadis kecil itu pasti masih lelah karena mereka baru saja sampai di Korea setelah menempuh perjalanan dari China dengan pesawat. Barangkali si gadis kecil masih _jetlag, _apalagi perjalanan yang tadi itu merupakan perjalanan jauh pertamanya—setelah gadis kecil itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Kini sang wanita dewasa dan gadis kecil di gendongannya sudah berada di dalam _lift. _Bangunan megah itu begitu tidak asing untuk sang wanita dewasa. _Dulu _ia sangat sering berkunjung ke tempat itu, jadi jangan heran jika wanita itu tidak merasa canggung sedikitpun ketika berada disana.

_Ting. _Pintu _lift _terbuka secara otomatis di lantai delapan. Lantai yang menjadi tujuan sang wanita berparas ayu.

Dengan cepat wanita _baby face _itu menyeret koper besarnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari _lift. _Ia tersenyum kecil begitu ia bertemu kembali dengan suasana yang familiar untuknya. Lorong di lantai delapan itu sangat tidak asing baginya, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa sedang bernostalgia.

Langkah kaki jenjang wanita cantik itu kini terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang berkilauan. Dengan segera wanita itu melepaskan koper dari tangan kanannya, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas itu untuk menekan bel. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dan ternyata tak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu di depannya terbuka. Tapi di luar dugaannya, sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal. Hal itu membuatnya mengernyit untuk beberapa saat, tapi ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyapa sang pria yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan bingung. "_Hi," _ia menyapa dengan senyuman canggung yang tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

Sedangkan sampai saat ini lelaki muda di depannya masih terbengong, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu mengerjap sejenak, lalu membalas sapaan si wanita. "Uh, _h—hello," _entah kenapa sapaan lelaki itu terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Ehm...ini tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, 'kan?" akhirnya si wanita cantik bertanya meskipun ia masih diliputi keraguan.

Sang pria yang diberi pertanyaan mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si wanita secara verbal. Pria itu mungkin merasa sedikit kaget karena logat wanita di depannya itu berbeda, dan ia pun baru sadar bahwa wajah wanita di depannya juga tidak seperti orang Korea. Wanita itu bisa berbahasa Korea, hanya saja logatnya terdengar aneh.

"Siapa, Hun-_ah?" _tiba-tiba muncul kepala seorang wanita imut dari balik punggung si pria muda, dan saat itulah wanita imut yang merupakan pemilik asli apartemen itu melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke tempat tinggalnya. "Luhan _jie!" _dan wanita bertubuh mungil itupun memekik heboh karena ia ternyata mengenali siapa tamunya.

Dengan cepat wanita mungil itu mendorong tubuh pria yang menghalangi jalannya, kemudian ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat-erat. Secara otomatis wanita bertubuh pendek itu juga turut memeluk sosok kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo! Kukira aku salah _apartment _karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan seorang pria tampan di depanku!" Luhan balas memeluk si wanita mungil—Kyungsoo—yang ia kenal dengan baik selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Si pria—yang kini diabaikan—mau tak mau jadi sedikit _blushing _karena tadi ia sempat disebut tampan oleh Luhan, yang notabene merupakan wanita cantik dan kecantikannya itu tak bisa dipungkiri oleh pria manapun. Tapi detik berikutnya, pria tampan berkulit sangat putih itu memilih untuk menyingkir dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia benar-benar tak dianggap oleh dua wanita cantik yang larut dalam kegiatan reuninya, dan ia memilih untuk menyingkir tanpa suara.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang sudah puas memeluk Luhan akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam _apartment._

Mereka bertiga—Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan gadis kecil dalam gendongan Luhan—akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu, dan mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari empat pria yang ada disana. Empat pria itu tentu merasa bingung karena melihat Kyungsoo tampak begitu akrab dengan wanita yang baru saja mengunjungi apartemennya itu.

Luhan pun juga tampak bingung ketika melihat empat pria tampan yang duduk diam di ruang tamu. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo _menyimpan _empat pria tampan di dalam apartemennya. Semua terlihat aneh di mata Luhan, tapi ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk.

Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti bahwa saat ini semua orang sedang merasa bingung. Jadilah wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu membuka suara. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada wanita cantik ini. Namanya Luhan, ia adalah sepupu Yifan _oppa. _Usianya sama dengan Yifan _oppa. _Dan sosok kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya adalah putrinya, namanya Lee Jaera."

Empat pria tampan yang berada di ruangan itu sedikit kaget setelah mendengar Kyungsoo memperkenalkan si wanita cantik.

Sedangkan Luhan justru tersenyum manis pada empat pria asing yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok cantik Jaera—yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai putri Luhan—juga ikut tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia belum terlalu mengerti tentang keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Dan Luhan _jie, _empat pria ini adalah sahabat Yifan _oppa. _Yang duduk di _single _sofa itu Kim Jongin, lalu yang berada di ujung sofa panjang itu Kim Joonmyeon, di sebelahnya adalah Park Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Sehun. Usia mereka semua lebih muda dari _jiejie," _Kyungsoo lanjut memperkenalkan. Ia menyebutkan empat nama pria tampan yang kini masih belum bersuara. Tangan mungilnya juga ia gerakkan untuk menunjuk pria-pria yang ia perkenalkan pada Luhan satu persatu.

Luhan mengangguk paham sembari berusaha menghafal nama-nama yang tadi disebut oleh Kyungsoo. Ingatannya tidak terlalu baik—meskipun masih tetap lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan ingatan Yixing. "Jadi, pria tampan yang tadi membukakan pintu untukku itu bernama Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Mata wanita itu membulat lucu karena ia terlalu bersemangat. Jika boleh jujur, ia sedari tadi penasaran mengenai identitas pria tampan yang tadi membukakan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lain, seorang Oh Sehun kini juga membulatkan mata karena ia baru saja mendengar pujian _gratis. _Jarang-jarang 'kan ia dipuji secara _blak-blakan _seperti itu oleh seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui? Apalagi wanita yang memberinya pujian merupakan wanita cantik bak bidadari.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tertawa melihat Luhan yang tampak antusias. "Benar, _jie. Waeyo? Jiejie _tertarik pada Sehun? Sekedar informasi, usia Sehun lebih muda empat tahun dibandingkan _jiejie."_

"Apa?" Luhan menampilkan mimik tak percaya sambil menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. "J—jadi, Sehun itu seumuran dengan adikku yang ada di China? Astaga..."

"Logat bahasa Korea Luhan-_ssi _begitu lucu," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba _nyeletuk _di tengah obrolan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sopan. Jadilah ia menutup rapat bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya. Aku memang belum bisa berbicara bahasa Korea dengan logat orang Korea asli, padahal aku sempat tinggal di Korea selama dua tahun," ujar Luhan. Kini matanya terfokus untuk menatap Joonmyeon. Bibir tipis wanita itu terangkat membentuk lengkungan senyum seolah menyatakan bahwa ia tak tersinggung oleh ucapan Joonmyeon. Hal itu tentu membuat Joonmyeon merasa lega.

"Itu benar. Luhan _jie _sempat tinggal di Korea selama dua tahun, sebelum akhirnya Luhan _jie _kembali tinggal di China setahun yang lalu," Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan pernyataan Luhan tadi.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam kini tampak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan seru itu. "Memangnya kenapa Luhan-_ssi _pindah lagi ke China setahun silam?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo diam. Sepertinya ia merasa tak enak hati jika harus mengungkit masa lalu Luhan. Ia juga merasa tidak berhak untuk menceritakan masa lalu Luhan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

Tapi Luhan tampak tenang, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol juga dengan ketenangan yang sama. "Setahun lalu aku bercerai dengan suamiku setelah kami menikah selama satu setengah tahun. Saat itu usia Jaera baru satu tahun, tapi ia sudah harus berpisah dengan ayahnya."

Wajah Chanyeol kini diliputi oleh rasa bersalah. Ia tadi hanya merasa ingin tahu, dan ia tak menduga jika pertanyaannya tadi menguak masa lalu Luhan yang cukup pahit. "M—maaf karena sudah mengungkit masa lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan menggeleng. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Semua itu sudah aku lupakan. Mantan suamiku itu sekarang juga sudah memiliki istri baru. Kami berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik, dan kami tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi."

Semua pria yang ada disana mengangguk paham. Tak ada yang berniat melontarkan pertanyaan seperti _"Siapa nama suamimu?" _atau seperti _"Kenapa kalian bercerai?"_

Mereka tak ingin membuka kembali kisah lama Luhan—lagipula mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan sangat aneh jika mereka sudah membicarakan masalah pribadi. Yang jelas, mantan suami Luhan itu bermarga Lee. Hal itu terlihat dari nama putri Luhan yang juga bermarga Lee.

Tapi sangat banyak pria Lee di Korea, dan sepertinya mereka tak perlu menelusuri hal itu lebih lanjut. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu bagi Luhan.

Meskipun mereka sebenarnya merasa aneh. Berdasarkan cerita Luhan tadi, mereka tahu bahwa Jaera berusia satu tahun ketika usia pernikahan Luhan dan suaminya baru satu setengah tahun. Apa itu artinya, Luhan menikah saat ia sudah lebih dulu hamil?

Entahlah. Rasanya mereka tak pantas bertanya-tanya lebih jauh mengenai hal itu.

Empat sahabat itu sebenarnya juga merasa heran kenapa Yifan tak pernah bercerita pada mereka tentang sepupunya yang bernama Luhan itu. Yifan selalu menceritakan segala hal kepada mereka, tapi kenapa pria yang sudah meninggal itu melewatkan bab tentang Luhan dalam cerita-ceritanya? Mungkinkah Yifan lupa? Mungkin saja. Lupa adalah hal yang manusiawi.

Setelah lama diliputi oleh keheningan, tiba-tiba saja Jaera menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongan Luhan. Gadis kecil berusia dua tahun itu tampaknya ingin turun dari gendongan sang ibu.

"Jaera mau turun, hm?" pertanyaan Luhan diangguki langsung oleh Jaera, dan Luhan pun segera menurunkan sang putri tunggal.

"_Aigoo~ _dulu Jaera bahkan belum bisa berjalan saat _jiejie _meninggalkan Korea. Saat itu _jiejie _bahkan tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku dan Yifan _oppa," _ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, Soo. Aku memang bukan sepupu yang baik. Aku kembali ke China setahun lalu dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Dan beberapa waktu lalu aku juga tidak datang ke pemakaman Yifan. Aku...aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat itu."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum penenang untuk Luhan. Ia memang sempat kecewa karena setahun lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah keputusan Luhan, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima hal itu. "Tidak apa-apa, _jie. _Semua sudah berlalu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baba," _suara anak kecil tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo serentak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata keduanya membulat saat mereka melihat Jaera sedang berdiri di depan Sehun, dan gadis kecil itu meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Jadi, yang tadi dipanggil _ayah _oleh Jaera adalah Sehun?

Semua orang langsung _speechless. _Apalagi Luhan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Jaera berjalan untuk mendekati Sehun—ia terlalu fokus mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa aneh karena sang putri tunggal sepertinya sangat nyaman berdekatan dengan Sehun yang notabene merupakan orang asing bagi Jaera. Setahunya, putrinya itu sulit dekat dengan orang asing.

Jangankan dengan orang asing. Dengan Kyungsoo—yang merupakan bibinya—saja Jaera seperti tak mengenal. Hal itu sebenarnya harus dimaklumi karena Jaera tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo sejak Luhan mengajak Jaera kembali ke China. Mungkin Jaera sudah melupakan wajah Kyungsoo karena gadis kecil itu terakhir melihat Kyungsoo saat usianya baru satu tahun.

Karena tak tahan lagi dengan atmosfer yang aneh, Luhan segera berjalan mendekati Jaera, dan ia menjauhkan Jaera dari Sehun. "Ia bukan _baba _Jaera. Panggil ia dengan sebutan paman. Jaera mengerti?" Luhan bicara dengan sang putri dengan bahasa Korea.

Luhan memang sengaja mengajari Jaera dua bahasa karena bagaimanapun juga, Jaera memiliki darah Korea yang mengalir di tubuhnya—darah dari ayahnya yang merupakan orang Korea.

"_Baba," _Jaera tetap mengucapkan kata yang sama, sembari tangannya berusaha menggapai Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak tega akhirnya meraih tangan Jaera, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaera hingga kini gadis kecil itu duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Luhan menatap Jaera sendu. "Jaera tidak tahu wajah ayahnya karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkan foto ayahnya pada Jaera. Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba Jaera bertingkah aneh. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini."

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang kini berdiri dua meter di depannya. Ia tersenyum maklum pada Luhan. "Tidak masalah, Luhan-_ssi. _Aku cukup menyukai anak kecil, jadi biarkan Jaera memanggilku sesuka hatinya."

Luhan memandang Sehun penuh kekaguman. Wanita berambut coklat madu itu tak percaya jika usia Sehun empat tahun di bawahnya. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa dan berwibawa—ia hanya belum mengenal Sehun lebih lanjut dan melihat betapa kekanakannya sifat Sehun.

"Terimakasih. Dan...kuharap kalian tidak usah bicara terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku dengan sebutan _noona _saja, karena adik laki-lakiku di China saja memanggilku begitu." ujar Luhan. Ia sedikit tertawa mengingat adik laku-lakinya di China yang memaksa untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _noona _padahal mereka adalah orang China.

Semua pria yang ada disitu mengangguk seraya tersenyum maklum pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Luhan, kemudian menarik lengan Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa kosong yang tersisa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _jiejie _tidak mengabariku kalau _jiejie _akan ke Korea? Aku 'kan bisa menjemput _jiejie _di bandara."

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada perut Kyungsoo yang membesar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai lembut perut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku ingin menjenguk bayi Yifan yang kini masih ada di perutmu. Aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau melahirkan, Soo. Kau keberatan?"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi berikutnya ia menggeleng. "Tentu aku tidak keberatan, _jie. _Aku senang jika _jiejie _bersedia menemaniku," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih berada di perutnya. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika selama disini, _jiejie _tidur bersamaku di kamarku? Karena dua kamar yang lain sudah ditempati oleh para pria."

"Kami bisa meninggalkan salah satu kamar agar bisa ditempati oleh Luhan _noona," _Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku justru senang jika bisa sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Yifan. Kami berdua sangat akrab. Benar 'kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Benar. Luhan _jie _adalah sahabat dekatku selain Yixing _eonni."_

_Uhuk. _Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terbatuk. Sepertinya ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Luhan sekilas menatap bingung pada Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikan hal itu dan hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Yixing masih berkerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu? Ya Tuhan, aku rindu saat kita bertiga masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa tahun silam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam nostalgia. Ia berteman dengan Luhan dan Yixing sejak ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu.

Kyungsoo bisa mengenal Yixing karena Yixing adalah rekan kerjanya di kantor. Sedangkan tentang Luhan, Kyungsoo pada awalnya berkenalan dengan Luhan saat tiga tahun lalu Luhan berkunjung ke perusahaan keluarga Wu. Saat itu Luhan sudah mulai tinggal di Korea, dan wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perusahaan sepupunya.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Yixing dan Luhan sejak tiga tahun silam—sejak Kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari perusahaan keluarga Wu.

Kyungsoo merasa sudah sangat lama mengenal Yixing dan Luhan, padahal faktanya mereka baru berteman sejak tiga tahun silam. Kyungsoo kini bahkan lupa perihal alasannya memanggil dua orang itu dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Yixing ia panggil dengan sebutan _eonni, _sedangkan Luhan ia panggil dengan sebutan _jiejie. _Ia lupa kenapa bisa begitu. Semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja.

"Yixing _eonni_ masih bertahan pada posisinya. Kurasa ia juga merindukan _jiejie. _Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia sangat senang," Kyungsoo kembali bicara setelah ia selesai bernostalgia.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kita bertiga harus berkumpul setelah ini!"

Kembali Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan merupakan pribadi periang dan aktif. Makanya tak heran jika ibu muda itu sering heboh sendiri. "Aku setuju. Tapi untuk sekarang, _jiejie _dan Jaera sebaiknya beristirahat dulu di kamar. Kalian berdua pasti lelah."

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaera. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat ia melihat Jaera tertawa-tawa di pangkuan Sehun. Sedari tadi Sehun mengajak Jaera mengobrol dan bercanda, dan sedari tadi pula suara tawa Jaera terdengar. Cukup jarang ia melihat Jaera tertawa dengan lepas seperti itu.

Hati Luhan menghangat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis sekecil Jaera memang masih sangat membutuhkan figur seorang ayah. Selama ini Jaera sering bertanya tentang sosok ayahnya, tapi Luhan mengunci rapat bibirnya dan tak berkata apapun pada Jaera tentang ayah kandungnya. Luhan tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya—yang buruk. Jika bisa, ia ingin menjalani masa depannya dengan baik dan menemukan sosok ayah baru untuk Jaera. Tapi, apakah harus Sehun yang menjadi sosok ayah untuk Jaera? Entahlah. Itu sepertinya terlalu cepat.

"Jaera-_ya, _ayo kita beristirahat di kamar bibi Kyungsoo. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan?"

Mendengar sang ibu memanggil, Jaera menoleh pada Luhan. Bibir mungil gadis itu mengerucut imut. "Tidul dengan _baba."_

Luhan tahu bahwa Jaera memang belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Jaera barusan. "Jaera ingin tidur dengan _baba?" _Jaera mengangguk. "Tidak boleh, sayang. Jaera tidur dengan _mama _saja, ya?"

Dengan cepat Jaera menggeleng, lalu gadis mungil itu memeluk Sehun erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun sambil berkali-kali meneriakkan kalimat _"Tidul dengan _baba".

Karena merasa tak tega, Sehun akhirnya mengusap punggung Jaera dengan lembut, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga kanan Jaera. "Jaera boleh tidur dengan _baba. _Kita tidur sekarang, ya?"

Setelah merasakan anggukan kepala Jaera, Sehun akhirnya berdiri, kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruang tamu mengikuti arah gerak Sehun. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Sehun membawa Jaera ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa bocah itu membawa Jaera ke kamar? Apa Sehun seorang _pedofil?"_

_Pletak. _Pertanyaan _ngawur _Chanyeol berbuah satu jitakan manis di kepalanya.

Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Joonmyeon. "Jangan asal bicara. Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Joonmyeon benar. Sehun pasti hanya ingin menemani Jaera tidur, sesuai dengan harapan Jaera. Aku yakin itu," Luhan menimpali. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Sehun, tapi entah kenapa Luhan langsung bisa memberi kepercayaan pada pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena baru saja ia asal bicara.

"Joonmyeon-_ah..." _Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil Joonmyeon. Yang dipanggil tentu menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. "Tadi kau sempat terbatuk saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Yixing. Apa ada hal yang salah?"

_Skakmat. _Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia pikir ia akan terbebas dari pertanyaan itu karena tadi Luhan seperti mengabaikan tingkah anehnya, tapi rupanya tidak. Luhan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Yixing? Dan apa hubungan kalian berdua, _hyung?" _tanya Chanyeol pada sang _hyung _tertua.

"K—kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kami hanya sekali bertemu di kantor Yifan _hyung. _Tidak lebih," dengan gugup Joonmyeon menjawab.

"Benarkah itu?" kini Luhan yang bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan gugup.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemarin Yixing meminta nomor ponsel Joonmyeon padanya, dan sepertinya Yixing sedang berusaha mendekati Joonmyeon. Yixing benar-benar tertarik pada sang wakil direktur.

Tampaknya Joonmyeon jadi salah tingkah karena pendekatan _frontal _yang dilakukan oleh Yixing. Tak ada salahnya 'kan apabila seorang gadis yang lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan pendekatan? Ini adalah era emansipasi, ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Luhan akhirnya berdiri dan meraih kopernya. "Aku akan beristirahat di kamar Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa harus di kamar Kyungsoo? _Noona _bisa beristirahat di kamar Sehun, BERSAMA SEHUN," nampaknya Joonmyeon balas dendam karena tadi ia sempat digoda oleh Luhan. Mereka baru saling kenal, tapi godaan demi godaan sudah tersaji layaknya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

_Gulp. _Kali ini Luhan yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luhan mulai mengangkat kakinya dan pergi dari ruang tamu. Ia hafal betul isi _apartment _itu karena Yifan sudah bertahun-tahun menempati _apartment _itu, dan ia sering mengunjungi sang sepupu selama ia masih tinggal di Korea. Ia juga tahu letak kamar Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin Kyungsoo tidur satu kamar dengan Yifan sebelum Yifan tiada.

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat gelagat Luhan yang _malu-malu kucing_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua pria dewasa yang sangat kekanakan itu.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Glad's notes:**

**Hai, semuanya! akhirnya aku berhasil merampungkan proyek side story HunHan. kayaknya aku baru kemarin mulai nulis proyek ini, tapi untungnya ini bisa selesai dengan cepat. aku sempet mikir kalau mungkin aku baru bisa publish side story ini Januari depan, tapi ternyata side story ini udah selesai. rasanya beban banget karena masih punya hutang FF ini :(**

**Aku sekarang masih cukup sibuk sama kerjaan ini itu, jadi aku belum bisa nulis FF yang bener-benar baru, dan masih ada beberapa request yang belum aku penuhi. maafkan aku... :(**

**Semoga FF side story-nya HunHan ini mendapat respon baik. mind to review?**

**With love, gladiolus92 :***


	2. Chapter 2 Be a Daddy

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_Kali ini Luhan yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luhan mulai mengangkat kakinya dan pergi dari ruang tamu. Ia hafal betul isi apartment itu karena Yifan sudah bertahun-tahun menempati apartment itu, dan ia sering mengunjungi sang sepupu selama ia masih tinggal di Korea. Ia juga tahu letak kamar Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin Kyungsoo tidur satu kamar dengan Yifan sebelum Yifan tiada._**

**_Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat gelagat Luhan yang malu-malu kucing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua pria dewasa yang sangat kekanakan itu._**

**CHAPTER 2 [2/3]**

**\- Be a Daddy -**

* * *

"Jaera-_ya! _Jangan berlarian begitu! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" sudah setengah jam lamanya teriakan demi teriakan meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Saat ini sudah menjelang jam makan malam, tapi Sehun masih sibuk _menjinakkan_ Lee Jaera yang asyik berlarian mengitari ruang tengah. Putri kecil Luhan itu seperti kelebihan energi hingga ia bisa terus bergerak aktif sampai saat ini.

Seharian ini putri kecil Luhan itu terus menempel pada Sehun, mulai dari bangun tidur tadi siang, hingga sekarang.

Bukannya Sehun tidak suka pada Jaera. Sehun sangat menyukai si kecil Jaera yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan—dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, umur Sehun sudah tidak muda lagi, dan ia mulai kelelahan jika harus terus-terusan mengikuti gerak aktif Jaera.

Tadi sore saja Sehun yang memandikan Jaera, memakaikan pakaian Jaera, dan akhirnya ia juga mengikat rambut Jaera yang panjangnya sebatas bahu. Sehun sudah mirip seperti sosok ayah yang sebenarnya bagi Jaera. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa geli.

Kembali lagi pada kondisi sekarang. Sehun terus mengekori lari Jaera yang saat ini memutuskan untuk menuju dapur, dan disanalah ia bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak menu makan malam.

"Bibi!" Jaera memanggil Kyungsoo yang memasak sendirian. Suara bocah kecil itu terdengar begitu lantang. Seperti suara Luhan saat sedang berteriak heboh. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu benar-benar mirip. Bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Kyungsoo—yang merasa namanya dipanggil—menoleh, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis pada keponakannya. "Hai, Jaera. Kau sudah lapar, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jaera dengan imutnya mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo dengan gemas mencubit pipi gemuk Jaera.

"Dimana Luhan _noona? _Aku sudah lelah mengasuh Jaera. Seharian ini Jaera justru terus bersamaku, dan Luhan _noona _sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya," keluh Sehun. Ia sedikit merasa kesal karena Luhan sama sekali tak muncul untuk menemui Jaera sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan wanita itu di ruang tamu.

"Luhan _jie _ada di kamarku," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Sehun? Luhan _jie _itu sedikit memiliki masalah dengan pesawat. Tubuh Luhan _jie _akan lemas setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat. Jadi harap maklum jika Luhan _jie _sekarang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk istirahat."

Sehun tampak kaget. "Jadi begitu?" ia kini sedikit banyak sudah bisa mengerti kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kedatangannya di apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan seorang _ayah _terus bersama putrinya?" goda Kyungsoo. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaera. "Benar 'kan, Jaera-_ya?" _dengan polosnya Jaera mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan bibinya.

"Jangan menggodaku, _noona!"_

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Sehun, dan ia sejenak menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makan malam sudah siap. Bisa kau panggilkan Joonmyeon _oppa _untuk turun? Ehm...Chanyeol _oppa _hari ini tidak makan malam disini, 'kan?"

Sehun terlebih dulu menggendong tubuh Jaera sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol _hyung _makan malam di luar dengan temannya," jawabnya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku hanya diberi tugas untuk memanggil Joonmyeon _hyung? _Jongin tidak dipanggil turun?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dari Sehun karena ia mulai merasa gugup. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia melepas _apron _yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya. "Bi—biarkan aku yang memanggil Jongin. A—aku...aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jongin."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Ia mengabaikan Jaera yang terus meronta dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya sangat tidak betah berada dalam gendongan, dan ia ingin terus berlarian dengan bebas.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sehun merasa sedih karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat perhatian dengan Jongin. Jadi jangan heran jika Sehun masih terus menatapi kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang sendu dan sarat akan kesedihan.

Tapi lamunan Sehun akhirnya buyar karena Jaera terus saja bergerak brutal dalam gendongannya. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan menurunkan Jaera. Membiarkan putri kecil Luhan itu untuk memijakkan kakinya di atas lantai. "Jaera-_ya, _kita panggil paman Joonmyeon untuk turun, _ne? _Sekarang kita ke kamar untuk menyeret paman Joonmyeon, oke?"

Sehun sedikit tertawa karena perkataannya terdengar kasar dan tentunya itu tidak baik untuk anak seusia Jaera. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalimat itu sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan dan tak bisa ditarik lagi untuk memasuki mulutnya yang sedikit laknat.

Jaera sebenarnya terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi, tapi dengan polosnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia memahami seluruh ucapan Sehun. Dan tingkah Jaera yang sangat menggemaskan itu membuat Sehun mengusak rambut Jaera dengan gemas.

Setelahnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Jaera, kemudian mengajak gadis kecil itu untuk melangkah bersamanya. Langkah kaki mereka mengarah ke anak tangga, dan mereka akhirnya melangkah bersama-sama menaiki anak tangga itu. Mereka berjalan pelan karena Jaera sedikit kesulitan menaiki anak tangga.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, dua orang dari generasi yang berbeda itu akhirnya hampir mencapai anak tangga teratas. Tapi langkah keduanya terhenti begitu saja saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

_"KUBILANG AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK LAPAR, NOONA!"_

Sehun sedikit berjengit mendengar teriakan keras itu. Ia kenal betul pada suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik Kim Jongin, sahabat dekatnya yang sepantaran dengannya.

Sehun tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaera seolah ia menahan Jaera supaya gadis kecil itu tidak lari kemana-mana. Sehun kini sedang mencoba untuk menganalisis keadaan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pasti terlibat pertengkaran, dan itu adalah karena dirinya dan karena dua sahabatnya yang lain. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa menjadi sahabat yang paling buruk.

Pria bermarga Oh itu semakin merasa buruk ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari sambil menangis menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo terlalu kalut sehingga ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang masih mematung di anak tangga bagian atas. Sehun bisa merasakan rasa sakit Kyungsoo, dan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Keegoisannya benar-benar membuat orang lain menderita.

* * *

Pagi hari yang ramai menyapa _apartment _Kyungsoo. Tambahan dua penghuni rupanya cukup untuk meningkatkan keramaian di tempat itu.

Lihatlah...saat ini para pria sedang sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jaera. Gadis mungil itu pun hanya bisa tertawa-tawa senang karena berhasil mengerjai para orang dewasa.

Para pria itu padahal sebentar lagi harus pergi bekerja, tapi mereka masih sempat-sempatnya _jogging _mengelilingi _apartment _dengan dipandu oleh seorang gadis kecil.

Teriakan-teriakan ramai dari Jaera dan para pria terdengar sampai ke dapur. Dimana saat ini di tempat itu sedang ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Jaera sepertinya betah tinggal disini," tutur Luhan. Ia merasa _amazing _dengan suasana _apartment _Kyungsoo yang menyenangkan dan penuh dengan tawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan kotak bekal di depannya. "Mereka adalah pria yang menyenangkan, 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku sepertinya berhutang pada Sehun. Kemarin ia dengan sabar mengasuh Jaera seharian. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun, ya?"

"Sehun pada dasarnya memang pria baik," Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Luhan sembari ia menutup kotak bekal di depannya. "Mungkin _jiejie _bisa membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Sehun. Ia suka makanan rumahan."

"Benarkah? Apa kotak bekal itu untuk Sehun?" tanya Luhan seraya telunjuknya mengarah pada kotak bekal di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan untuk Sehun. _Jiejie _saja yang membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyungsoo beranjak dari hadapan Luhan, dan keluar dari dapur.

Luhan pun akhirnya berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo sambil memikirkan usulan Kyungsoo barusan. Benarkan ia harus membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun? Tapi ia tak begitu pandai memasak, dan ia takut jika ia justru mengecewakan Sehun. Mungkin ia harus belajar dari Kyungsoo supaya ia bisa menghasilkan masakan yang enak dan membuat Sehun senang.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah sampai di ruang tamu, hanya saja Luhan masih betah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Dua wanita berparas cantik itu mendapati para pria sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Jaera. Saat ini mereka semua sudah tidak berlarian. Mereka kini duduk di sofa, dengan Jaera yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sudah lelah berlarian, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari berjalan lagi untuk semakin mendekati orang-orang yang tadi membuat keributan itu.

Sontak para pria _plus _Jaera menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kotak bekal berwarna biru di tangan Kyungsoo tak luput dari perhatian mereka.

"Kotak bekal itu untuk siapa, Soo? Untukku, ya?" tanya Joonmyeon penuh harap.

Oh iya! Joonmyeon 'kan dulu pernah meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkannya bekal.

Tapi sayangnya, saat ini kotak bekal itu bukanlah untuk Joonmyeon. "M-maaf, _oppa. _Tapi kotak bekal ini untuk Jongin. Tadi malam Jongin melewatkan makan malam, jadi aku ingin memberinya bekal. Lagipula, ini adalah hari pertama Jongin bekerja lagi."

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu terdiam. Jaera yang tadi ribut pun kini ikut diam. Luhan yang ada disana juga terdiam mengamati keadaan.

"Be-bekal itu untuk Joonmyeon _hyung _saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

Ekpresi kekecewaan langsung hadir di wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar kalimat penolakan Jongin. Ekspresi itu rupanya tak luput dari penglihatan Luhan meskipun saat ini ibu muda itu berdiri agak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Ingatan Luhan terbang melayang pada kejadian tadi malam dimana Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Luhan sebenarnya merasa penasaran, tapi tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Namun kejadian pagi ini sepertinya memberi petunjuk untuk Luhan. Sepertinya air mata Kyungsoo tadi malam ada hubungannya dengan Jongin, karena kini Luhan bisa melihat bahwa mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca seolah ia akan menangis lagi.

Sekarang Luhan semakin merasa penasaran. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin? Kenapa _chemistry _diantara mereka terasa lain? Barangkali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini muncul di pikiran Luhan. Tapi sayangnya untuk saat ini pertanyaan itu belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Luhan tinggal di apartemen Kyungsoo bersama dengan putri kecil tercintanya. Hari ini masih pagi, dan belum ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi dua hari ke belakang cukup banyak hal yang terjadi dalam pengamatan Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa ada hal aneh yang terjadi diantara Kyungsoo dan empat sahabat Yifan, terutama diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Sebelumnya Jongin tampak berusaha menghindari Kyungsoo, tapi tadi malam Luhan merasa bahwa Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun seperti berusaha memberikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk dekat dengan Jongin. Hal itu sama sekali belum pernah dilihat oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Sebelumnya tiga pria itu tampak acuh-acuh saja pada ketegangan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Apa tadi malam tiga pria itu sudah bertaubat dan bersedia untuk membantu memperbaiki hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

Meskipun Luhan merasa sangat ingin tahu mengenai hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tetap tak bertanya apapun pada Kyungsoo maupun pada empat pria tampan penghuni apartemen Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Luhan masih berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka.

Pagi ini suasana _apartment _Kyungsoo tidak se-ramai kemarin. Jaera duduk diam di atas pangkuan Luhan, sedangkan empat pria yang juga tinggal disana sedang sibuk bersiap ke tempat kerja.

Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di ruang tamu, dan langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di samping Luhan.

Calon ibu muda itu mengenakan _dress _selutut berwarna _sky blue_ yang dibalut oleh _cardigan _berwarna putih_. _Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan pergi hari ini. Jika tidak pergi kemana-mana, biasanya Kyungsoo hanya memakai celana kain—ia tak pernah memakai celana _jeans _lagi sejak hamil—yang dipadukan dengan kaos longgar. Khas penampilan wanita-wanita rumahan.

"_Jiejie _jadi pergi ke rumah _eomma?" _tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan sembari mengusak rambut Jaera yang juga berwarna kecoklatan—nyaris sama dengan warna rambut Luhan. Entah kenapa, pagi ini Jaera begitu tenang dan tidak _liar _seperti kemarin. Mungkin Jaera sudah lelah.

Luhan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Iya, bibi Wu sudah berkali-kali menelepon. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Jaera."

"Kalau begitu, _jiejie _mungkin bisa menumpang mobil Joonmyeon _oppa _karena kantor Joonmyeon _oppa _searah dengan kediaman _eomma," _Kyungsoo memberi usulan yang masuk akal pada Luhan.

Tapi Joonmyeon justru dengan cepat menimpali usulan Kyungsoo itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ehm...kurasa itu tak bisa, Soo," seketika Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon begitu ia mendengar Joonmyeon bersuara. "Hari ini aku ada _meeting _di kantor Yifan _hyung."_

_"Mwo? Meeting _di kantor Yifan _oppa? _Apa perusahaan _oppa _menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa hari lalu paman Wu menghubungiku untuk menawarkan kerjasama. Perusahaanku membutuhkan beberapa barang elektronik baru karena kami baru membuka cabang baru di Busan."

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. Kalau tidak salah, ini bukan kali pertama perusahaan Yifan dan Joonmyeon menjalin kerjasama. Beberapa tahun lalu, perusahaan elektronik milik keluarga Wu sudah pernah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan asuransi tempat Joonmyeon bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menyampaikan salamku untuk Yixing? Kalian pasti akan bertemu disana, 'kan?" Luhan sepertinya mulai melancarkan godaannya pada Joonmyeon. Hal itu terbukti dari sebuah _wink _yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan ke arah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membulatkan mata. Ah tidak! Belakangan ini ia memang cukup dekat dengan Yixing, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia belum menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Yixing. Mereka memang sering berkomunikasi, tetapi hanya melalui pesan singkat maupun telepon. Mereka pun hanya mengobrol biasa saja, dan sama sekali belum menjalin hubungan yang lebih lanjut.

Joonmyeon masih..._ehem _mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi tentunya hal itu merupakan rahasia yang tidak harus diketahui oleh Luhan maupun oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Akan kusampaikan salam dari _noona _untuk Yixing, asalkan _noona _pergi berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini," Joonmyeon membalas godaan Luhan. Entah dari mana Joonmyeon menemukan ide jahil itu. Seorang Kim Joonmyeon barangkali mulai menjadi HunHan _shipper? Mungkin._

Dan rupanya godaan dari Joonmyeon itu cukup ampuh. Luhan merona seketika. "A—apa katamu? Ber—berkencan? Kau bercanda, ya?!"

Joonmyeon tertawa santai. Dalam hati ia merasa puas karena berhasil membalas godaan Luhan. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah disebut berkencan. Cukup dengan Sehun mengantar Luhan _noona _ke rumah bibi Wu saja, maka aku akan menyampaikan salam dari _noona_ untuk Yixing."

"Baik, aku akan mengantar Luhan _noona _ke rumah bibi Wu," suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar padahal dari tadi _magnae _itu diam saja. Hal itu membuat semua orang mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Tapi itu ada syaratnya," Sehun tersenyum licik. "Aku akan mengantar Luhan _noona, _asalkan Jongin mau mengantar Kyungsoo _noona _belanja hari ini."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tampak kaget. Iya, Kyungsoo hari ini memang akan berbelanja mingguan di _supermarket, _tapi bukan itu yang membuat semua orang kaget.

Yang membuat semua orang kaget adalah, kenapa saat ini terjadi pemberian syarat beruntun? Sungguh aneh. Selain itu, semua orang juga kaget karena syarat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Iya, syarat dari Sehun yang berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"A—apa?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam kini tampak kaget dan ia langsung mengeluarkan bantahannya. "A-aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja hari ini."

"I—iya, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Letak _supermarket _tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," Kyungsoo menimpali. Ia masih merasa tak enak hati karena kejadian semalam. Tadi malam selama beberapa menit Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Sehun, dan itu dikarenakan oleh sikap Jongin yang sangat dingin ketika mereka sedang berada di dapur berdua saja—itu merupakan ide Sehun dan yang lainnya.

Sehun dan yang lainnya sudah _menyerah _dan mereka ingin mendekatkan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin lagi. Namun ide mereka tadi malam tampaknya gagal. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin terasa semakin buruk karena kejadian semalam.

Namun sepertinya Sehun dan yang lainnya belum menyerah untuk _menyatukan _Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Hal itu terbukti dari ide yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Sehun, juga penguatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol seperti yang satu ini...

"Jongin baru memiliki jadwal kerja nanti siang, jadi ia masih bisa menemani Kyungsoo belanja," suara berat Chanyeol muncul untuk memberi dukungan atas ide Sehun tadi. "Kau harus menemani Kyungsoo, Jongin. Tidak baik jika Kyungsoo belanja sendirian."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sembari menatap Chanyeol intens. Ia seolah bertanya pada Chanyeol, _kenapa sekarang ia justru diminta untuk menemani Kyungsoo?_

Chanyeol menangkap maksud tatapan Jongin, tapi ia malah hanya mengangguk. Seolah memastikan pada Jongin bahwa itu memang kehendaknya, dan tak masalah jika Jongin menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja.

Jongin beralih menatap pada Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin berpikir bahwa seperti ada konspirasi di balik ini semua. Para sahabatnya sungguh aneh. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka kompak meminta Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, dan Jongin menuruti permintaan itu. Tapi sekarang apa? Kenapa mereka justru meminta Jongin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo? Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres.

Jongin berpikir seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi persyaratan Sehun. Ia bersedia mengantar Kyungsoo berbelanja karena ia tak ingin dipusingkan oleh para sahabatnya yang sangat membingungkan.

Karena Jongin sudah setuju untuk melaksanakan _persyaratan_ dari Sehun, maka Sehun sendiri pun harus bersedia mengantar Luhan ke kediaman bibi Wu hari ini. Hal itu membuat Luhan gugup. Ia tadi sempat merasa bingung pada semua yang terjadi, tapi kini kebingungannya berubah menjadi kegugupan saat ia menyadari bahwa ia hari ini akan pergi dengan Sehun. Itu seperti..._berkencan?_

* * *

Dua manusia dewasa dan satu anak kecil saat ini berada di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dua manusia dewasa itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun dan Luhan, sedangkan satu-satunya anak kecil disana adalah Lee Jaera. Jaera duduk tenang di atas pangkuan sang ibu sembari menatap polos ke arah jalanan beraspal di depannya.

"Maaf karena hari ini aku merepotkanmu," suara Luhan memecah keheningan. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Sehun, dan malah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap rambut Jaera. Jujur, ia merasa tak enak hati karena hari ini Sehun harus mengantarkannya ke rumah bibi Wu. Jarak kantor Sehun dengan rumah bibi Wu cukup jauh, dan Luhan merasa tidak enak hati.

Tapi di sisi lain Sehun justru tersenyum santai. "Tidak apa-apa, _noona. _Yang penting hari ini aku dan yang lainnya berhasil menunaikan sebuah misi penting."

Karena merasa penasaran pada ucapan Sehun, Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menatap pada Sehun. "Misi penting? Misi penting apa?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, tapi kini senyumnya terlihat lebih diliputi oleh rasa sedih. "Misi penting untuk menyatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo _noona," _suara Sehun pun terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

Kini Luhan terdiam, tapi matanya masih terfokus untuk menatap Sehun. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Ternyata memang ada yang tidak beres diantara Kyungsoo dan empat sahabat Yifan. _Feeling _Luhan memang kuat, dan hipotesisnya memang jarang sekali meleset.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa penasaran pada sesuatu. Boleh aku bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu itu?" suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Sehun sejenak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. Luhan langsung bicara lagi setelah melihat gerak kepala Sehun. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Maksudku, ada apa dengan kalian berempat dan Kyungsoo? Aku merasa ada yang janggal diantara kalian."

Terlihat ada kekagetan di wajah tampan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan akan sangat peka seperti itu. Baru tiga hari Luhan tinggal di apartemen Kyungsoo, tapi rupanya Luhan sudah bisa menjadi pengamat yang hebat.

"_Noona _hebat sekali karena bisa melihat kejanggalan itu," Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa hambar. Tidak ada hal yang lucu, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa ia perlu tertawa untuk mencairkan atmosfer yang sedikit beku. "Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami semua. _Noona _ingin tahu tentang hal itu?"

Luhan tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah merasa sangat penasaran, dan ia membutuhkan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mendengar semuanya. Semua penjelasan mengenai hubungan kalian."

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia buka suara lagi. "Hubungan kami semua pada awalnya baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malah. Hanya saja, _noona _pernah mendengar istilah bahwa _pria dan wanita tidak bisa bersahabat?" _Luhan mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dan Sehun pun kembali bicara. "Itu yang terjadi pada kami. Diantara kami muncul rasa cinta, dan itu yang menghancurkan semuanya."

Untuk beberapa saat tubuh Luhan membeku. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasakan sakit karena penjelasan Sehun. Ia tak tahu bagian manakah itu, tapi kata _cinta _yang disuarakan oleh Sehun membuatnya merasa sedikit terluka. "A—apa maksudmu? Apakah...kalian semua mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencintai salah satu dari kalian?" Luhan akhirnya bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan ia bisa bersuara lagi.

"Aku harus menjawab apa ya untuk pertanyaan _noona?" _ada nada main-main yang terselip dalam pertanyaan Sehun itu. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa kesal. Ia sudah sangat penasaran, namun Sehun masih sempat main-main. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali bicara dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Kurasa aku harus memberi jawaban _ya, _meskipun sebenarnya kami bertiga belum yakin pada perasaan Kyungsoo _noona. _Dan kami pun belum yakin pada perasaan Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin _belum _mencintai Kyungsoo _noona."_

Tubuh Luhan kembali membeku. Jadi, Sehun benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo? Kenapa hati Luhan rasanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Kenapa Luhan rasanya tidak rela?

Hingga akhirnya Luhan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menggenggam tangan Jaera dengan terlampau keras, dan gadis kecil itu memekik kesakitan. Tentu Luhan panik karena Jaera kini nyaris menangis. "Ya Tuhan! Maafkan _mama, _Jaera-_ya. Mama _tidak sengaja. Apa sangat sakit?" Luhan yang merasa bersalah akhirnya menciumi tangan Jaera yang tadi ia remas dengan keras.

Sehun hanya bisa melirik pemandangan di sampingnya dalam diam. Dalam hati ia merasa kagum dengan Luhan. Luhan selama ini menjadi _single mother _untuk membesarkan Jaera, tapi Luhan sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa berat. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa Luhan adalah wanita yang baik dan juga ibu yang baik. Sungguh sosok sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang..._istri._

* * *

Situasi di kediaman keluarga Wu tiba-tiba jadi tidak terkendali. Baru lima menit Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera tiba di kediaman keluarga Wu, dan baru semenit yang lalu Sehun berpamitan untuk pergi ke kantor.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Jaera tiba-tiba menangis sambil memeluk kaki Sehun. Putri kecil Luhan itu rupanya tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk pergi. Walaupun baru satu menit menangis, namun suara tangisan Jaera benar-benar mampu merusak pendengaran. Bibi Wu saja sampai harus menutup rapat telinganya karena kerasnya suara tangis Jaera.

"Sehun-_ah, _bisakah kau libur bekerja untuk hari ini? Kasihan Jaera kalau terus menangis begitu," bahkan bibi Wu harus sedikit berteriak agar Sehun bisa mendengar perkataannya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun merasa kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki rencana untuk _membolos_ kerja hari ini, tapi ia sungguh tak tega jika melihat Jaera terus menangis. Apalagi sampai detik ini Jaera terus memeluk kakinya dan menarik-narik celananya hingga rasanya celana hitam yang dipakainya sampai ingin melorot.

Setelah sekali menghela nafas, Sehun akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan penting. Ia segera meraih ponsel pintarnya dari saku kemeja, kemudian men-_dial _sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Melihat Sehun sedang menelepon seseorang, Jaera akhirnya menghentikan gerak brutalnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"...iya. Aku hari ini tidak bisa ke kantor, _hyung. _Tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu. Jangan khawatir, _hyung," _rupanya Sehun menelepon atasannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sehun rupanya memutuskan untuk _membolos _hari ini. Hal itu membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia merasa tidak enak hati. Ia sudah mencoba membujuk Jaera untuk membiarkan Sehun pergi, namun usahanya gagal total. Lee Jaera terlampau keras kepala.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya sambungan telepon Sehun dengan sang atasan terputus, dan pemuda tinggi itu kembali menghela nafas, lalu ia berjongkok tepat di depan Jaera. "Hari ini _baba _sepenuhnya menjadi milik Jaera. Jaera senang, hm?" Sehun bertanya sembari membelai lembut pipi gemuk Jaera. Sang gadis kecil tentu mengangguk dengan semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Jadi, hari ini kita mau main apa? Bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim dulu sebelum mulai main?" tanya Sehun lagi, dan pertanyaan itu kembali mendapat balasan berupa sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Di sekitar ini tidak ada kedai es krim atau semacamnya, tapi kalian bisa membeli es krim di swalayan dekat sini kalau mau," bibi Wu memberi usulan. Wanita yang usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu tampak lega karena kini Jaera sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Jaera membeli es krim dengan _mama _saja, ya? Biarkan _baba _pergi bekerja. Jaera tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain," kali ini Luhan yang bicara sembari membelai rambut halus putri semata wayangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang berdiri di samping Jaera. "Aku sudah izin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, _noona_. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku harus menemani Jaera seharian ini."

Kini Luhan yang menghela nafas berat. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-_ah. _Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kelakuan Jaera yang sangat nakal."

"Jaera tidak nakal, _kok," _Sehun kini mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaera dan menempatkannya dengan nyaman di dalam gendongannya. "Aku hari ini juga ingin terus bersama Jaera, jadi ini semua tak masalah untukku."

Rasa kagum Luhan terhadap Sehun semakin besar setelah ia melihat kedewasaan Sehun dan rasa sayang Sehun kepada putrinya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Luhan berharap jika Jaera bisa memiliki ayah seperti Sehun. Tidak salah 'kan jika Luhan memiliki harapan seperti itu?

"Lebih baik kalian semua pergi bersama untuk membeli es krim. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Jaera itu sangat ingin bersama kalian berdua? Jadi sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi lebih dulu. Tapi nanti kalian harus kembali kemari lagi. Aku bahkan belum sempat bermain dengan Jaera," tutur bibi Wu dengan nada yang bijak.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian dua orang dewasa itu berpamitan pada bibi Wu, dan lekas meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wu untuk pergi membeli es krim di swalayan yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah itu.

* * *

Swalayan yang dituju oleh Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera ternyata benar-benar dekat dengan rumah keluarga Wu. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki sejauh dua ratus meter untuk sampai di swalayan itu.

Saat ini tiga orang itu sudah keluar dari swalayan dengan es krim di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jaera dengan semangat melahap es krim rasa stroberinya, sementara tangan kirinya bergandengan erat dengan tangan kanan Sehun, seolah enggan untuk melepas tangan itu walau untuk sebentar saja.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat sebuah taman bermain kecil di samping rumah bibi Wu. Aku belum pernah melihat taman bermain itu," Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Ia dengan anggun mulai menjilati es krim rasa vanilla di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya taman bermain itu dibangun setengah tahun yang lalu," Sehun menimpali perkataan Luhan disela-sela kegiatannya menjilati es krim rasa coklat kesukaannya. "_Noona _ingin bermain di taman itu lebih dulu? Aku sendiri belum pernah kesana secara langsung."

Kini mata rusa Luhan berbinar cerah, dan senyumnya pun merekah dengan indah. "Benarkah kita bisa bermain disana lebih dulu? Aku mau!" ia menoleh pada Sehun sambil terus berjalan.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena ulah lucu Luhan. "Tentu kita bisa. _Kajja _kita kesana. Kau senang 'kan, Jaera?" tanyanya pada Jaera, yang tentunya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh si gadis kecil.

Tiga manusia itu selanjutnya berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju taman bermain yang letaknya persis di sebelah kediaman keluarga Wu.

Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit bagi ketiganya untuk sampai ke taman bermain itu, dan Jaera langsung berlarian dengan riang menuju salah satu ayunan yang ada disana. Beruntung karena sekarang es krim mereka sudah habis, dan mereka bisa bergerak bebas.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaera. Dua orang dewasa itu berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah riang Jaera. Mereka terkekeh geli ketika melihat Jaera ingin menaiki ayunan, namun gadis mungil itu kesulitan karena ayunannya cukup tinggi.

"Jaera ingin naik, hm?" Luhan berjalan semakin mendekati putrinya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh putrinya, dan mengajak Jaera untuk duduk bersama di ayunan itu. Jadi kini posisinya adalah Jaera duduk di pangkuan Luhan, di atas ayunan.

Jaera tentu langsung tertawa keras begitu sang ibu mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu maju-mundur. Sehun tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Ia merasa ikut bahagia ketika melihat ibu dan anak itu berbahagia. Senyum Luhan dan Jaera sama-sama cantik, dan Sehun sepertinya mulai menyukai senyuman dua kaum hawa berparas ayu itu.

"Sehun-_ah!" _tiba-tiba suara panggilan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Sehun akhirnya menoleh pada Luhan, dan wanita itu kembali bersuara. "Bisakah kau memfoto kami berdua? Tapi menggunakan ponselmu dulu karena ponselku berada di dalam tas yang aku tinggalkan di rumah bibi Wu."

Sehun tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Luhan dan Jaera yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. "1, 2, 3..._say kimchi." KREK._

Sebuah foto yang manis berhasil diabadikan oleh kamera ponsel Sehun. Pemuda yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu kini tersenyum manis memperhatikan hasil jepretannya. "Hasilnya bagus. Nanti aku akan mengirimkannya ke ponsel _noona."_

"Oke. Terimakasih, Hun-_ah," _kembali Luhan memamerkan senyuman manisnya, tapi kali ini senyuman itu bukan untuk kamera, melainkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ayunan Luhan, lalu ia menempati satu ayunan kosong yang letaknya berada di sebelah ayunan Luhan. Jaera langsung memekik heboh karena kini ia bisa berdekatan dengan sang _baba _tercinta.

Tiga orang itu kemudian bermain ayunan bersama-sama dengan penuh tawa bahagia. Rasanya mereka bertiga begitu bebas dan tanpa beban. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah jika saja...

"Oh, kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru rupanya. Atau mungkin justru...suami baru?"

...suara seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dan menganggu kebahagiaan Luhan, Sehun, dan Jaera.

Luhan dan Sehun sontak menghentikan gerak ayunan mereka, dan mereka serentak mengarahkan kepala mereka ke arah kiri. Arah dimana suara seorang pria tiba-tiba menginterupsi momen mereka.

Mata Luhan seketika membulat saat ia dengan sempurna melihat wajah orang yang telah merusak momennya dengan Jaera dan Sehun. Wajah Luhan pun berubah menjadi pucat ketika bibirnya melafalkan sebuah nama...

.

.

.

"Lee Jinki..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**This is 2nd chapter! FF ini emang gak ada konfliknya, tapi tetep ada bagian yang sedikit hurt. disini ada Lee Jinki, soalnya aku bingung nentuin siapa pria bermarga Lee yang cocok buat ambil peran di FF ini.**

**Oh iya. FF ini tu side story dari FF utama yang judulnya The Letter ya. jadi emang ada kejadian yang sama dengan yang terjadi di FF The Letter, cuma kejadian itu dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. tapi maaf kalo gak memuaskan. agak susah buat menyesuaikan adegannya sama FF utamanya :(**

**FF ini chapter depan udah tamat ya soalnya ini cuma threeshot. chapter ini panjang banget kan? semoga kalian suka :)**

**makasih buat yang udah mau ninggalin review. review nya lumayan banyak nih. pas side story ChanBaek ver review nya dikit jadi aku sebenernya ragu kalo yang HunHan ini bakal dapet banyak review. hehe. review again?**

**With love, Gladiolus92 :***


	3. Chapter 3 The Ex and The Truth

**_Previous Chapter:_**

**_Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dan menganggu kebahagiaan Luhan, Sehun, dan Jaera._**

**_Luhan dan Sehun sontak menghentikan gerak ayunan mereka, dan mereka serentak mengarahkan kepala mereka ke arah kiri. Arah dimana suara seorang pria tiba-tiba menginterupsi momen mereka._**

**_Mata Luhan seketika membulat saat ia dengan sempurna melihat wajah orang yang telah merusak momennya dengan Jaera dan Sehun. Wajah Luhan pun berubah menjadi pucat ketika bibirnya melafalkan sebuah nama..._**

**_"Lee Jinki..."_**

**LAST CHAPTER [3/3]!**

**\- The Ex and The Truth -**

* * *

Pria bernama Lee Jinki sedikit menyeringai ketika ia mendengar Luhan membisikkan namanya dengan lemah. "Kau masih mengingatku, sayang? Uh, aku tersentuh."

Kini Sehun merasa sangat bingung. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang pria yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dan Luhan, lalu pria itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan yang masih memangku Jaera.

Kenapa pria itu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _sayang? _Apa hubungan antara Luhan dengan Jinki? Apa...Jinki itu adalah mantan suami Luhan? Wajah Jinki memang memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan wajah Jaera, terutama di bagian mata dan bibir. Mata Jaera sedikit sipit, mirip seperti mata Jinki. Dan bibir Jaera bentuknya juga mirip dengan bentuk bibir Jinki. Benarkah Jinki adalah ayah biologis Jaera?

Segala pemikiran Sehun teralihkan ketika ia melihat Jinki menggerakkan tangan kanannya, lalu berusaha menyentuh rambut halus Jaera. Tapi rupanya Jaera justru ketakutan dan semakin bersembunyi di dalam pelukan Luhan.

Wajar jika Jaera ketakutan, karena sosok pria di depannya memang sedikit menyeramkan. Wajah Jinki tampak kusut, dan rambutnya pun berantakan. Jangan lupakan pula aroma alkohol yang menguar setiap kali pria itu membuka mulutnya—pria itu sedang mabuk atau apa? Tentu Jaera merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat pria seram itu.

"Kenapa kau takut denganku, _baby_? Kenapa kau takut dengan..._ayah kandungmu?"_

Dan ucapan Jinki itu seolah menjadi konfirmasi atas segala rasa penasaran yang mendera diri Sehun. Ternyata benar bahwa Jinki merupakan ayah kandung Jaera, dan juga merupakan mantan suami Luhan. Entah mengapa kini tiba-tiba Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Sehun semakin merasa kesal ketika Jinki masih saja berusaha untuk menyentuh Jaera padahal gadis kecil itu saat ini semakin merasa ketakutan.

Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bertindak karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda itu bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya, kemudian mencekal tangan Jinki yang berusaha menyentuh Jaera. "Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan seperti itu? Berhenti mendekatinya!" Sehun menghempaskan kuat-kuat tangan kanan Jinki.

Jinki sedikit terkejut karena ulah Sehun, tapi ia dengan cepat bisa mengontrol dirinya dan langsung menyeringai ke arah Sehun. "Siapa kau? Kekasih baru Luhan? Atau...suaminya yang baru? Kau sungguh tidak beruntung, teman," Jinki dengan penuh kepura-puraan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, seolah ia merasa iba pada Sehun.

Di sisi lain, kini Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada putrinya, dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia memiliki firasat buruk. Jinki pasti akan membongkar identitasnya yang sebenarnya, dan harga diri Luhan di depan Sehun akan hancur seketika. Ia baru saja ingin _berharap _pada Sehun, tapi kini kehancurannya justru muncul di depan mata.

Mana mau Sehun dengannya jika Sehun tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya? Luhan harus segera berhenti berharap jika ia tak mau terlalu merasa kecewa dan sakit hati.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Jangan bicara macam-macam!" dengan kasar Sehun menepis tangan Jinki dari bahunya, dan ia menatap Jinki tajam. Sungguh. Sehun rasanya benar-benar membenci sosok pria bermata sipit di depannya itu.

Jinki malah kembali menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau sungguh tidak beruntung, teman," kembali Jinki mengulang perkataannya tadi. "Kenapa kau mau berdekatan dengan wanita jalang ini? Seharusnya kau membuangnya, sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan padanya setahun yang lalu."

Luhan semakin gugup di atas ayunannya, dan Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Jinki dengan tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu, brengsek!" Sehun mendesis marah pada Jinki. Dua tangannya terkepal erat seolah siap untuk menghajar Jinki, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri karena ia tak ingin terlibat pada perkelahian bodoh.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga ucapanku?" Jinki terkekeh seolah ada hal lucu yang pantas untuk ia tertawakan. "Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi sebaiknya kau menanyakan secara langsung mengenai hal itu pada Luhan karena ia pasti bisa bercerita dengan lebih baik dan lebih dramatis daripada aku. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau beruntung, teman," sekali lagi Jinki menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum akhirnya pria aneh itu pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun sejenak memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan kembali duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di sebelah ayunan tempat Luhan duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja, _noona?"_

Luhan secara pelan mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia menatap Sehun dengan sendu. "D—dia adalah mantan suamiku," Luhan berucap dengan lirih dan lemas.

"_Noona _tidak perlu menceritakan apa-apa padaku jika _noona _belum siap. Aku bisa mengerti hal itu, dan aku pun tidak percaya pada apa yang pria itu ucapkan," dengan lembut Sehun menenangkan Luhan karena ia tahu bahwa wanita itu kini sedang merasa ketakutan.

Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Hun-_ah. _Kau harus tahu tentang aku. Aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu dalam lingkup kepalsuan. Kau...harus tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya," Luhan bersikeras untuk mengungkap segalanya. Sepertinya ia tak tahan lagi jika harus menyimpan rahasianya. Sehun berhak tahu tentang semuanya, dan akan sangat tidak adil jika ia menutup-nutupi segalanya dari Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin memaksa _noona _untuk bercerita..." Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan yang tadi digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Jaera.

"Aku tidak meraksa dipaksa, Hun-_ah. _Aku harus bercerita sekarang. Sebelum pertemuan pertama kita di apartemen Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu, kau pasti sama sekali tidak pernah tahu tentang aku, 'kan? Yifan tidak pernah bercerita tentang diriku, 'kan?" Sehun pun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Yifan memiliki alasan kenapa ia tidak menceritakan tentang diriku padamu dan pada sahabat-sabahatmu yang lain. Kau pasti merasa penasaran pada alasannya itu, 'kan?"

Kali ini Sehun tak mengangguk, tapi juga tak menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tak ingin memaksa Luhan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Yifan tidak pernah menceritakan perihal diriku pada kalian karena...ia merasa malu," Luhan kembali bicara, dan ucapannya itu cukup mengejutkan untuk Sehun. "Yifan merasa malu karena aku adalah seorang sepupu yang sangat memalukan. Aku adalah wanita yang sangat bebas. Pergaulanku sangat bebas. Sejak dulu aku senang mabuk-mabukan, dan bahkan sejak dulu aku senang melakukan..._free sex."_

Kini ekspresi Sehun tampak lebih kaget dari sebelumnya. Ia seperti tak ingin percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Di matanya, Luhan tak ubahnya seperti wanita polos yang sangat baik dan lugu. Bagaimana bisa jika ternyata Luhan merupakan wanita liar yang gemar mabuk-mabukan dan juga gemar melakukan seks bebas? Jadi benar bahwa Luhan ternyata adalah wanita jalang?

Di sisi lain, Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun amat sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Luhan merasa sangat takut, karena kini Sehun bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Luhan. Pasti Sehun merasa sangat jijik pada Luhan hingga pria itu tak sudi lagi bersentuhan fisik dengannya.

Tapi cerita Luhan belum selesai. Wanita itu masih akan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jaera sebenarnya adalah buah dari salah satu seks bebas yang aku lakukan, dan itu adalah seks yang aku lakukan bersama Jinki. Orang tuaku tiga tahun lalu mengirimku ke Korea agar aku bisa memperbaiki diri, tapi ternyata aku tetap berbuat dosa disini. Pada suatu malam aku pergi ke sebuah klub malam, dan disana aku melakukan _one night stand_ dengan Jinki yang membuatku hamil."

Sehun masih belum berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi cerita Luhan. Hal yang didengarnya itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya, dan ia pun tak ingin percaya. Jaera adalah anak di luar nikah? Jaera adalah anak yang lahir tanpa adanya cinta diantara dua orang tuanya? Hati Sehun rasanya miris setelah ia mengetahui fakta itu. Sampai-sampai sekarang Sehun hanya bisa menatap Jaera dengan tatapan nanar. Jaera sendiri saat ini masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan ibunya karena ia masih merasa ketakutan.

"Jinki awalnya tak mau bertanggung jawab. Ia bahkan melarikan diri saat tahu bahwa aku hamil. Tapi Yifan dan orang tuanya terus memburu Jinki dan memaksa pria itu agar mau menikahiku. Kami pun akhirnya menikah saat usia kandunganku sudah tiga bulan. Pernikahan kami sangat gelap dan menyedihkan. Selama satu setengah tahun aku menjadi istrinya, tak sekalipun kami saling berbagi cinta. Jinki bahkan terus pergi dari rumah dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan, dan akhirnya aku melayangkan gugatan cerai."

Sekarang Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, dan ia menatap wanita itu dalam diam. Luhan sendiri kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena ia merasa malu. Ia merasa sangat kotor dan tak pantas untuk bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka semua dilanda keheningan. Luhan sudah mengungkapkan semua rahasianya, dan kini ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa tak punya muka lagi di hadapan Sehun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari ayunannya, dan dengan pelan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun tertegun oleh pergerakan Luhan, dan untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam ketika melihat Luhan semakin menjauh darinya. Luhan memang _pernah _menjadi wanita kotor, tapi sekarang Luhan sudah berubah. Luhan sudah berubah menjadi ibu yang sangat baik untuk Jaera, dan Luhan pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Lagipula, Sehun sepertinya tidak rela jika ia harus..._kehilangan Luhan._

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar Luhan. Begitu Luhan sudah berada di dalam jangkauannya, pria itu langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, _noona," _Sehun berbisik tepat di samping telinga kanan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan kaget karena perlakuan Sehun, tapi ia tetap diam saja. "Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan dosa di masa lalu, tapi tidak ada dosa yang tidak termaafkan. _Noona _berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."

Luhan masih diam. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti menghangat karena pelukan Sehun dan juga karena perkataan Sehun yang begitu tulus. Apalagi Sehun semakin lama justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia tak ingin Luhan pergi. Tanpa sadar tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Luhan. Ia merasa begitu bahagia karena Sehun tidak membencinya dan tidak menjauhinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Luhan memang menganggap Sehun sebagai sosok yang istimewa. Luhan..._jatuh cinta padanya._

* * *

Hari ini berlalu dengan cukup cepat. Setelah adegan menyesakkan di taman bermain, Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera kembali ke rumah bibi Wu. Bibi Wu sempat bertanya macam-macam karena mereka pergi terlalu lama, tapi pada akhirnya ibu kandung mendiang Yifan itu berhenti bertanya dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan si kecil Jaera. Bibi Wu sangat ingin segera bisa menimang cucu, dan kehadiran Jaera seperti mengobati dahaganya.

Seharian penuh mereka semua bermain di rumah bibi Wu, dan beberapa menit lalu Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Jadilah sekarang ketiganya sudah berada di dalam mobil Sehun untuk kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Hari sudah hampir sore, dan Jaera sepertinya sudah kelelahan. Gadis kecil itu kini tampak tak berdaya dan hanya bisa bersandar lemah di dada sang ibu. Pasti gadis itu akan segera menyelami alam mimpinya.

"_Noona _harus melupakan semuanya," Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara, dan itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. "Masa lalu _noona. _Semua itu harus dilupakan. Semua orang pernah berbuat salah di masa lalu. Demikian pula denganku."

Luhan sejenak mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia bertanya. "Kau pernah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu?"

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja pernah. Salah satu kesalahan besarku terjadi saat aku tidak menghadiri pemakaman Yifan _hyung, _bahkan aku terlambat mengetahui perihal kematian Yifan _hyung," _Sehun masih saja merasa bersalah karena dua hal itu. "Dan kesalahan besarku lainnya berhubungan dengan ceritaku tadi pagi. Ceritaku tadi pagi belum selesai, 'kan?"

Luhan untuk beberapa saat mengingat-ingat cerita Sehun tadi pagi. Iya, cerita Sehun yang berkaitan dengan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Cerita Sehun yang membuat Luhan _sedikit _merasa terluka.

Cerita itu sepertinya memang belum selesai. Sehun belum menceritakan tentang permasalahan yang mereka hadapi sehingga hubungan mereka menjadi berubah padahal awalnya hubungan mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar karena aku meminta Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona, _hanya karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo _noona _dan tidak rela jika Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo _noona. _Dua sahabatku yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami semua menghancurkan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo _noona _karena keegosian kami. Itu adalah kesalahan yang besar, 'kan?"

Kini ekspresi Luhan sedikit berubah. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak sedih, kini tampak kaget. Selama ini ia memandang Sehun sebagai sesosok pria yang dewasa, dan ia tak menyangka jika Sehun bisa melakukan hal yang kekanakan begitu. "Ternyata kau cukup egois," kalimat itulah yang akhirnya disuarakan oleh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kalem menanggapi kelimat itu. "Ya, aku memang egois. Keegoisanku itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku lebih hina daripada _noona _karena aku menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri. Tapi semua kesalahan bisa diperbaiki. Seperti usahaku sekarang untuk memperbaiki hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo _noona."_

"Ya. Semua kesalahan memang bisa diperbaiki, tapi sampai sekarang aku merasa belum bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu," Luhan berucap dengan lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemah. Ia memandangi wajah Jaera yang kini benar-benar sudah terlelap dengan damai.

"_Noona _sudah memperbaiki kesalahan _noona. Noona _sudah menjadi ibu yang sangat baik untuk Jaera, dan itu membuktikan bahwa _noona _sudah berubah."

Luhan menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang fokus menyetir. "Tapi aku masih merasa kotor, Hun-_ah. _Tak ada pria yang mau menerimaku. Orang tuaku di China beberapa kali mencoba untuk menjodohkanku dengan beberapa pria, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menolakku setelah mereka tahu mengenai aib masa laluku. A—aku merasa hina dan sangat kotor."

Sehun sedikit menggerakkan bola matanya untuk melirik Luhan, dan ia terkejut karena ternyata kini Luhan mulai menangis. Sehun sedikit merasa panik. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Luhan saat ia sedang menyetir seperti ini? Ia tentu tak bisa memeluk Luhan, 'kan?

Jadilah akhirnya Sehun mencari alternatif lain agar ia bisa menenangkan Luhan. Hal yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggerakkan tangan kanannya secara pelan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan yang tadi digunakan untuk memeluk Jaera.

Luhan terkejut, dan ia semakin kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekatkan tangan dalam genggamannya ke arah bibirnya, kemudian mulai mengecup punggung tangan Luhan itu dengan dalam dan penuh perasaan. Mata rusa Luhan seketika membulat, dan jantung Luhan berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Sensasi apakah ini? Belum pernah Luhan merasakan sensasi itu. Ia sangat sering _bermain _dengan banyak pria, namun tak sekalipun ia merasakan sensasi memabukkan itu.

"_Noona _tidak kotor. Jika _noona _memang kotor, tentu aku tidak akan mau mengecup tangan _noona _seperti ini, 'kan?" kembali Sehun mengecupi tangan Luhan dengan penuh penghayatan dan penuh perasaan. Hal itu benar-benar membuat pipi Luhan terasa panas, dan rona merah samar mulai merayap memenuhi pipi putih itu.

Sehun tampak tersenyum lega karena kini Luhan sudah berhenti menangis. Ia tak lagi mengecupi tangan Luhan, tapi ia masih menggenggam tangan Luhan di atas paha kanannya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Luhan untuk memberikan penguatan atas perkataannya tadi.

Sehun merasa sedih saat tadi ia melihat Luhan menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu sedih. Rasanya sama seperti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang istimewa baginya, jadi wajar jika kepedihan Kyungsoo memberi dampak juga untuknya. Sedangkan Luhan hanyalah _teman _biasa untuk Sehun, jadi ia merasa sedikit tidak wajar ketika ia merasakan perasaan itu. Apa kini perasaan Sehun pada Luhan mulai berubah?

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua jam, Sehun, Luhan, dan Jaera akhirnya sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ehm, apa Jaera berat? Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," Luhan berujar lirih ketika dirinya dan Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam _apartment._

Jaera masih tertidur pulas sejak di mobil tadi. Sehun tidak tega saat melihat Luhan menggendong Jaera, jadi tadi ia mengambil alih Jaera ketika mereka berada di dalam _lift. _Tubuh Jaera lumayan berat, dan tentu Sehun tidak tega jika Luhan harus menggendong tubuh gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Jaera tidak berat, _noona," _Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan, dan mencium kening Jaera penuh sayang. "Malam ini Jaera tidur dimana, _noona?"_

"Jaera tidur di kamar Kyungsoo saja bersamaku. Sudah dua malam Jaera tidur denganmu, dan pasti ia mengusik tidurmu."

Sehun terkekeh, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memimpin jalan menuju tangga karena mereka akan ke kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua. "Itu tidak benar, _noona. _Aku justru senang tidur bersama Jaera. Aku bisa menciumi wajah cantik Jaera sepanjang malam."

Wajah Luhan mulai merah karena emosi sekaligus merasa malu. "_Y—ya! _Kenapa kau jadi pedofil, huh?" Luhan memukuli punggung Sehun dari belakang, dan saat itulah kedua manusia dewasa itu berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di tengah tangga.

"Hey, bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain? Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam."

Luhan _blushing _parah mendengar godaan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun malah mendengus dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Sehun bertingkah sok acuh begitu hanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sehun merasa gugup hanya karena godaan Kyungsoo.

"Uh, kau membuat Sehun marah, Kyungsoo!" Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyusul Sehun.

_Klek. _Luhan membukakan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan Sehun langsung bergerak memasuki kamar itu.

Sehun dengan pelan berjalan menuju ranjang, kemudian dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Jaera di tengah ranjang. "Jaera tidak mandi hari ini?" tanya Sehun ketika Jaera sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, kemudian membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya ia tidak usah mandi. Ia tidur sangat nyenyak, dan aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya."

Sehun mengangguk sekali sebelum ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi lain tubuh Jaera yang tidak ditempati oleh Luhan—tentu ia terlebih dahulu melepas sepatunya agar ia bisa naik ke tengah ranjang. Tangan besar pria itu kini bergerak menuju ke arah kepala Jaera. Ia bermaksud untuk ikut membelai rambut Jaera, tapi yang terjadi adalah..._tangannya justru bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan._

Luhan berjengit kaget karena kontak fisik mereka. Ia menduga bahwa Sehun akan segera menarik tangannya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Sehun justru tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. "Kenapa tangan _noona _begitu pas berada di dalam genggamanku? Lihatlah, dua tangan kita seperti potongan _puzzle _yang saling melengkapi," Sehun berujar seraya matanya terus mengamati tangannya dan tangan Luhan yang saling bertaut.

Luhan tentu saja langsung merona seketika. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak dengan kencang, dan ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun benar. Tangan mereka begitu pas ketika saling menggenggam seperti itu. Apa...mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

"Para pria itu begitu bodoh karena menolak _noona. _Di mataku, _noona _begitu sempurna," kembali Sehun bersuara, tapi kali ini matanya tidak lagi mengarah pada tangannya dan tangan Luhan yang masih saling menggenggam. Matanya kini tertuju pada wajah Luhan. Menatap wajah ayu itu dengan intens.

"Apa di matamu, aku sama sempurnanya dengan Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya seraya ia menatap balik Sehun dengan tatapan yang juga intens.

Sehun berjengit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia kaget karena Luhan tiba-tiba membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sehun sudah bisa sedikit _move on _dari Kyungsoo, dan ia merasa terkejut karena tadi Luhan menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Luhan itu. Ia masih memiliki perasaan untuk Kyungsoo, dan perasaan itu tak bisa dengan mudahnya dihapuskan dari hatinya. Di matanya, Kyungsoo tetaplah wanita paling sempurna. Tapi sekarang posisi Kyungsoo itu sedikit demi sedikit bisa tergantikan oleh Luhan. Hanya saja, Sehun masih merasa ragu dan belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Di sisi lain, Luhan merasa hatinya nyeri karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo tetaplah menjadi sosok yang paling sempurna di mata Sehun, dan itu sedikit banyak melukai perasaannya.

Dengan gerak pelan akhirnya Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, selanjutnya ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. "Aku akan ke dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam," tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun, Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan nanar. Apa ia telah melukai perasaan Luhan? Kenapa ekspresi Luhan terlihat sangat diliputi kesedihan?

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tangannya...terasa kosong tanpa keberadaan tangan Luhan.

* * *

Satu hari yang penuh cerita kembali terlewati. Kenapa disebut dengan hari yang penuh cerita? Itu karena memang ada banyak cerita yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

Cerita dimulai dari adegan Jongin yang _kabur _dari apartemen Kyungsoo kemarin malam. Pria _tan _itu nekat kabur karena ia merasa bingung. Tiga sahabatnya mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya, tapi ia merasa tak bisa menerima fakta itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia mengkhianati Yifan jika ia menerima perasaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin _kabur _ke kediaman keluarga Wu untuk menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo dibuat kebingungan karena hal itu. Ia bahkan terus murung selama seharian, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun memberitahunya tentang keberadaan Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menemui Jongin, dan setelah tersaji adegan drama yang sedikit lucu tapi juga menyayat hati, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya _bersatu. _Mereka resmi menjalin hubungan kira-kira dua jam yang lalu, yaitu saat acara makan malam bersama di apartemen Kyungsoo seperti biasanya.

Meskipun pada awalnya Sehun merasa tidak rela jika Kyungsoo menjadi milik Jongin, namun pada akhirnya Sehun dengan ikhlas melepas Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan mampu tersenyum tulus ketika melihat kebersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia dan para sahabatnya baru saja selesai membaca surat dari Yifan, dan kini ia sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di dapur, ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sembari memandangi secangkir teh yang masih dipenuhi dengan uap panas. Bisa dipastikan bahwa wanita bertubuh mungil itu sedang merasa sangat bahagia.

"Jika _noona _terus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, Jongin pasti akan ketakutan karena mengira bahwa _noona _sudah gila."

Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget dan membulatkan matanya ke arah Sehun. "S—Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun terkekeh dan berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan gelas. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas, kemudian mengisinya dengan air putih. "Aku kesini untuk mengambil minum. Aku haus sekali," jawabnya begitu ia selesai menghabiskan segelas air putih. "_Noona _sangat senang ya karena bisa berpacaran dengan Jongin?"

_Blush. _Kyungsoo merona hebat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap ke arah Sehun karena ia merasa sangat gugup. Jadilah ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan ia membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapati seorang pria tampan sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sembari melipat dua tangannya di depan dada. "Jongin?"

Sehun sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dan benar saja, disana ada sosok Jongin yang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo. "_Hello, Kkamjong. _Merindukan kekasih mungilmu ini, hm?" Sehun bertanya seraya tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk merangkul Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit putih itu sepertinya berniat untuk menggoda Jongin.

Dan sepertinya niatannya itu berhasil. Kini Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian dengan kasar menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pundak Kyungsoo. "Jauhi kekasihku, dan lebih baik kau lihat keadaan putrimu. Ia seharian ini tidak enak badan, 'kan?" Jongin balas bertanya. Kini sebelah tangannya sudah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif.

Sehun terkekeh melihat sikap posesif sahabatnya itu. "Benar juga, ya? Hari ini Jaera sakit. Ia beristirahat di kamar _noona, _'kan?" kini Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat berkencan!" tanpa menunggu respon dari Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, Sehun segera beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu kini berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang saat ini ditempati oleh Jaera—dan juga Luhan. Ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di kamar Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu karena ia takut itu akan menganggu istrirahat Jaera. Jadilah pemuda tinggi itu langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Senyum Sehun langsung merekah ketika matanya mendapati Jaera dan Luhan sedang tertidur dalam damai di atas ranjang. Tangan Luhan memeluk tubuh Jaera posesif, dan terlihat sekali bahwa ibu muda itu begitu menyayangi putri tunggalnya. Pemandangan manis itu benar-benar membuat dada Sehun menghangat.

Sehun akhirnya semakin bergerak mendekati ranjang, kemudian ia menempatkan tubuh besarnya di sisi lain tubuh Jaera yang tidak ditempati oleh Luhan.

Pria tampan itu lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Jaera, dan ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi itu. "Uh, kau masih demam, sayang? Kurasa besok kita harus ke dokter," Sehun berbisik lirih karena ia tak ingin mengganggu istrirahat sang malaikat kecil. Dengan pelan ia akhirnya menggerakkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Jaera, lalu ia mencium lembut dahi Jaera. "Untuk sekarang, semoga ciuman _baba _bisa membuat Jaera merasa lebih baik," kembali ia berucap lirih.

Selama beberapa saat Sehun memandangi wajah polos Jaera yang sedikit terlihat pucat. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Jaera, Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Ibu kandung Jaera itu juga sedang terlelap.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat polos dan bagai tanpa dosa ketika sedang terlelap seperti itu. Pada awalnya Sehun merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tersenyum begitu telapak tangannya sudah bersentuhan dengan pipi Luhan. Ia sedikit membelai pipi itu sebelum ia kembali berbisik lirih. "Malaikat sepertimu sama sekali tidak kotor, _noona," _Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau sempurna, bahkan kau lebih sempurna dari Kyungsoo _noona. _A—aku...kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, _noona."_

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Itu adalah kali pertama ia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia..._telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan._

Karena tak ingin membangunkan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya secara hati-hati menarik tangannya dari pipi Luhan. Tapi usahanya itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Luhan menangkap tangannya, kemudian kembali menempelkan tangan itu di pipinya sendiri. Luhan sampai sekarang masih memejamkan mata. Mungkinkah Luhan tidak sadar saat ia menggenggam tangan Sehun? Luhan masih tidur, 'kan?

Tapi anggapan itu terbantahkan ketika Sehun mendengar Luhan bersuara. "Aku...aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-_ah."_

Pengakuan lirih Luhan itu membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget. Ia semakin terkejut saat ia mendapati mata Luhan perlahan terbuka, dan sepasang mata rusa itu menatapnya dengan telak. Sehun mulai gugup! Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa!

Tapi kegugupan Sehun itu perlahan pudar ketika ia melihat Luhan tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum Luhan sungguh indah, sampai-sampai senyum itu mampu menggelitik dada Sehun. Sepertinya senyuman manis Luhan itu mampu menerbangkan ribuan kupu-kupu di area dada dan perut Sehun.

"Kita sudah saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain. Apa itu artinya...sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanya Luhan. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia tentu malu karena ia harus bertanya seperti itu.

Selama beberapa saat Sehun terdiam sembari terus menatap Luhan, tapi pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, _noona. _Kita adalah sepasang kekasih untuk sekarang. Aku sangat ingin menjadi ayah Jaera secara nyata, bukan secara pura-pura semata."

Hati Luhan tersentuh oleh perkataan tulus Sehun. Hingga akhirnya tetes demi tetes air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya, dan itu membuat Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus cairan bening itu dari pipi Luhan. Sehun selanjutnya mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Ia lalu mencium dahi Luhan penuh sayang. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan mengasuh dan membesarkan Jaera bersama-sama."

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap. Ia merasa begitu sempurna. Hal yang dicarinya selama ini akhirnya bisa ia temukan. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun bisa memiliki cinta sejatinya itu. Ia bersyukur karena Sehun bersedia menerima dirinya apa adanya dan tidak mempedulikan masa lalunya.

Kini Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaera dalam posisi miring. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan dan Jaera, dan ia pun menatap Luhan penuh sayang. "Selamat malam, _noona."_

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun sebelum membalas ucapan Sehun. "Selamat malam untukmu juga, Hun-_ah."_

Dan akhirnya pasangan kekasih baru itu mulai menyelami alam mimpi mereka dalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Posisi tidur mereka sungguh indah. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Siapapun yang melihat kebersamaan mereka itu pasti akan tersenyum penuh haru, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kini menatap pemandangan manis itu dari ambang pintu.

"Mereka sangat manis," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih pada Jongin yang sekarang memeluknya dari belakang. "Tapi aku malam ini tidur dimana, ya?"

Jongin sejenak tertawa geli, lalu pemuda tampan itu mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan polos kekasihnya. "Sepertinya Chanyeol _hyung _ketiduran di kamar Joonmyeon _hyung, _jadi sekarang _noona _bisa tidur di kamarku bersamaku. _Noona _pasti ingin tidur sambil memelukku sepanjang malam, 'kan?"

Dan perkataan Jongin yang sedikit berbau mesum itu melahirkan cubitan di tangannya. Pelakunya tentu saja seorang Do Kyungsoo. "Jangan berani menyentuhku sebelum kau menikahiku, Tuan Kim!" dengan kasar Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin, kemudian mulai pergi meninggalkan Jongin. "Aku akan tidur di ranjangmu, dan kau bisa tidur di sofa ruang tengah!"

Mata Jongin seketika membulat, lalu ia bergegas untuk menyusul langkah Kyungsoo. Tapi terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar itu dari dalam. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus tidur di sofa malam ini," dan dengan lemas Jongin berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah.

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**Finally, it's the ending? disappointing, right? haha...kemampuan saya hanya sebatas ini :(**

**maaf ya kalau kesannya alurnya terlalu cepet. tapi aku di chapter ini ngasih full HunHan moment dengan harapan supaya alurnya gak terlalu terasa cepet. apa usahaku gagal? Huhu~ maafkan saya.**

**tapi disini aku ngasih moment KaiSoo juga lho walaupun cuma dikit^^ ada yang tanya tentang after story buat FF The Letter, tapi kayaknya aku belum ada waktu buat nulis itu. bulan ini sama bulan depan aku bakal sibuk soalnya. buat nulis FF ini aja aku harus nyuri-nyuri waktu, jadi maaf kalo ini enggak maksimal :(**

**oh iya, kalo ada yang belum ngerti soal kisah Kyungsoo+empat sahabat, kalian bisa baca FF utama The Letter. FF ini cuma side story-nya, jadi aku emang gak menjelaskan secara detail soal hubungan mereka. yang jelas, empat sahabat tinggal bareng Kyungsoo karena wasiat Yifan di surat terakhirnya. gitu.. :)**

**okee, the last...makasih buat temen2 yang setia meninggalkan review. semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan kalian :D**

**with love, gladiolus92 :***


End file.
